the_anubis_house_fun_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Michaela Avgeropoulos
Michaela "Mikey" Avgeropoulos 'also known as '''M '''is the main protagonist and the female lead on House of Anubis series. She is the daughter of Eric Sweet, the school's headmaster, and Mandi Avgeropoulos her mother in Canada since her parents are divorced. She is the half-sister of Eddie Miller and the sister of Valeria Avgeropoulos. She is both The Key to Nina, The Chosen One and in the hands of her brother Eddie the Osirian (just like Eva was to Sarah and Rufus) and is the Key and hands of their time. Mikey is the brave, valiant and strong also the very feisty leader of the Sibuna gang. it is learned that She is a descendant of long line Egyptian gods/kings and goddesses/queens of royalty like Cleopatra, Senkhara, Pharaoh Khufu etc. She has been at Anubis House long before Eddie. at the beginning of the series Mikey is introduced as the Greek-Canadian transfer student from Toronto, Canada to Liverpool, England at the Anubis House Estate. She quickly became close best friends with Nina Martin. Mikey then started Sibuna being one of the Original 4 members along with Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington who were discovering the mystery of the disappearance of Joy. It was revealed in season 1 and 2 that she is the key descendant of the Late Eva Marie but in season 3 it was revealed not only is she her descendant but doppelganger and they look exactly alike when Eva was younger. Background Michaela is the daughter of a waitress named Mandi Avgeropoulos when Eric Sweet left for Eddie's mom despite the fact they were both already born. Eric left nothing for her family except for Valeria because he ''favored her. Mikey's mom couldn't handle paying rent because she didn't have enough economic help for her kids, because of this Mikey received a scholarship from her father to come to Anubis House and so her mom had sent her. Her mom also had a drug problem rather than a drinking problem before she was born. Personality Physical Appearance Michaela is a tall and thin young woman with fair honey-glazed skin, a wealth of curly medium length dark brown hair with caramel highlights, and brown eyes. during school hours she has to wear her regular female school uniform. Mikey wears a bronze smoky eye with thin eyeliner, and her choice in pink lipstick with a shiny lip gloss coating appearance. When school is over and other things She wears either leggings or dark colored pants with either blue, purple, or black tank tops, black camisoles or long-sleeved shirts with lace sleeves. She always wears a black leather jacket or jean jacket. she wears a little more jewelry than the other girls: chain bracelets in either silver or gold, a ring with a blue sapphire stone and the bracelet of Cleopatra given by Eva: it is a metallic gold bracelet filled with small diamonds and in the middle point there are 3 spots with gemstones (jade and rubies). Also she wears her mothers wedding ring necklace which broke in Touchstone of Ra but the Sibuna and Mr. Sweet got it fixed for her at a jeweler. The ring necklace is a thin silver chain necklace with a wedding ring which is silver and has small diamonds. Powers Like the chosen one and the osirian, the Key also has special powers. These powers include: * '''Mediumship: '''Michaela can perceive and communicate with spirits and those who are in the afterlife * '''Visions: the house communicates to Mikey through visions. She cannot control this and sometimes sees what she doesn't want to see, * Sonic Scream: Mikey can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude most of this comes in fear * Spiritual Awareness: She possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. * Enhanced Hearing & Touch: The Key has only 2 extremely accurate senses, allowing her only hear and feel/touch better than any average person. Mikey has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. She can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. her Ears pick up every single sound. Mikey also has exceptionally good sense of touch. She may even be able to detect the thinnest crack on anything that is invisible to the naked eye. She is able to sense vibrations through solid substances, liquids or even the air-pressure changes. Etymology Trivia